One of My Kind
by alexnoelmalfoy
Summary: Sirius Black has a crush. On a Squib. He can't help but wish that she was one of his kind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_If only she was one of my kind, _thought Sirius. _If only she was a witch. _

Sirius Black sat in the tree in front of Ruth Rollin's house, watching Ruth read quietly. She didn't know he was here, of course, but he sat here every night of the summer, of the nights he wasn't here. Ruth wasn't pretty. Usually Sirius fell for the pretty girls, the girls he had to fight for. But Ruth had no suitors what so ever. She was beautiful in Sirius's eyes but she definitely wasn't attractive. Unless you considered a large nose and bug eyes beautiful.

_If only he was one of my kind, _thought Ruth. _If only he was a Squib._

Ruth watched the boy who didn't know that she knew that he sat in her tree every night. Sometimes Ruth liked to pretend that he sat there because he was protecting her. That he was her knight in shining armor. That he wasn't just a pervert. But she knew why he was here. She was too afraid to tell him off though. He was, after all, a pureblooded wizard. They were all the same. They treated pureblooded women with respect and got their kicks off of Squibs and Muggles. _If only he was one of my kind, _thought Ruth, _but he isn't._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ruth worked at the Muggle library. Sirius knew this because his parents were friends with hers. Ruth's parents were ashamed of this job and of Ruth herself. Sirius would sit in the comfy armchair by the magazine rack and watch Ruth check out books to children and their mums. But today was different.

There was very little business at the library today. A man in a suit had used the computer but besides this, there was no one here. Sirius thought that today was a good day to make his move.

Ruth was placing books on shelves in the nonfiction section. She knew the Dewey decimal system by heart. She loved to shelf books. It was her favorite part of working at the library, besides watching Sirius read magazines out of the corner of her eye and reading to the children.

The library was silent and there was a haunting chill to it. This building had always scared Ruth, for some strange reason. She knew ghosts were real, but still jumped each time one walked behind her. The Muggles couldn't seem them, but Squibs like her could.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and had to remind herself that it was just a ghost. She then heard a voice, "Hi, Ruth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm pretty sad. First review I got compared me to the Twilight series. That's depressing. But I'm still writing this. I've got a good plot in my head and I'm not changing it for one hater. **

Chapter two

"Hi, Ruth," said a deep voice. Ruth jumped, and spun around to see no other than Sirius Black behind her. She gasped and said, "How can I help you, sir?"

Sirius smiled. The smile was slightly unhinged, a little manic. "I just wanted to..." And he pressed his lips against Ruth's.

Now, this was Ruth's first kiss. This was rather unsettling because the last way Ruth wanted her first kiss was with her stalker in the middle of a library by force.

As Sirius began to go deeper into the kiss, Ruth pushed him away. She felt tears sting in her eyes. Sirius looked genuinely worried. "All right, dear?"

"No!" Ruth shouted. Her voice echoed through the library walls. "I'm done with this! You're so...invasive. Quit watching me!"

"Quit watching me!" These words stung Sirius like nothing else had before. Like the belt his father would use on Reg and him when they were young. This girl...didn't want him around. He had never truly been rejected, so this hurt. It hurt even worse to see the girl he had admired from afar cry. He had always been the obsessive type, but this, it seemed, had gone too far.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sirius," said Marlene in between bites of cheesecake, "I know the girl you're talking about. The librarian? With all the cardigans? You can do so much better." Remus said, "Hey! What's wrong with cardigans?", looking down at his own sweater. James rolled his eyes. "If Sirius wants this girl, he should go for it." Sirius said, "Thank you, James. I totally agree. She's not like the whores I've dated," he said as he stared pointedly at Marlene. Marlene raised her middle finger, then tousled her hair.

The waitress came over, smiling and set down a large slice of cheesecake in front of Sirius. Sirius smiled at her. "Thank you, hon." The waitress, who was pretty but had to be at least thirty, smiled coyly. "No problem whatsoever. Whatever you want, it's on the house." When she left, Peter burst into a fit of giggles. "Whatever you want, Sirius. _Whatever._" Sirius sighed. He only had eyes for one girl.

Suddenly, Sirius felt someone tap his shoulder. He was surprised to see Mr. Berry, Ruth's father, along with the whole family. Sirius said, "Hello, sir! How are you?" Mr. Berry replied, "Well, my boy, well. I've been meaning to talk to you lately."

Mr. Berry rambled on about his business as Sirius stared at his daughter. The whole family was in their Sunday best, including Ruth, who was in a pretty yellow dress. Sirius smiled at her. She looked down at her shoes. "And, so, long story short, I'd like you to intern me this summer. Problem is, though, we're going on a little family vacation. So the wife and I asked your parents, but of course, it's up to you, whether you're willing to coming along on our vacation or not."

"Huh?" said Sirius. "You want _me_ to intern you and go along on vacation with you guys?" Normally, Sirius would say no to this type of thing, but if he got to spend time with Ruth... "Of course. When are we leaving?"


End file.
